Comeuppance
by Grace-Logan
Summary: Daichi just doesn't know what to say. Why he hadn't given up on them a long time ago he could only imagine. He figures it's just another day with his quirky teammates. Business as usual… Unfortunately.


A lot of really stupid things happened around Karasuno. What with the boisterous second years and the weirder first years, the third years were having trouble controlling things. It seemed that they needed to be everywhere at once to keep them out of trouble and really, it was only ever Daichi running around after them doing damage control. Asahi was a push over at the best of times and could be roped into doing anything and as much as Suga tried, he often found the situations their first and second years found themselves in amusing and it showed, which only egged them on until Daichi found them and yelled at them.

But really not even Daichi expected this to happen; this was over the top, even for his team. How did they even do this? How did this happen? Daichi had been gone for five minutes. Five minutes is all it took for his team to have everyone in the vicinity watching them.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were on the roof of the bus pointing and laughing at everything almost dancing as they jumped around up there. Asahi was standing on the ground where he could see them trying to calm them down and get them off the roof. The other second years were doing their absolute best to ignore the situation whilst they unpacked the equipment for warm ups and Suga… Well Suga was standing off to the side, leaning on a tree, covering his mouth as he laughed his arse off.

However, Taking the top of the cake today, were the first years. God only knows what set them off today but Yamaguchi was breathless in the seat he and Tsukishima had been sharing on the ride to the stadium. Tsukishima was yelling at Kageyama and Kageyama was half hanging out the window holding Hinata off the ground least he fall and smash his face on the gutter, yelling at him to 'stop fucking squirming or I'll drop you on your head' and yelling at Tsukishima who seemed to be the cause of today's madness.

Five minutes… and where the hell was Ukai-san and Takeda sensei? Why are they not here dealing with these 'people' why? Daichi's eyebrow began to twitch as Hinata got louder in his protests prompting Tsukishima and Kageyama to start screaming at each other instead to be heard over Hinata's shrieks.

"Trouble with your first years?" Daichi flinched and spared dread filled a look beside him. It was Oikawa, just the factor he didn't need right here or now or ever for that matter.

"It's none of your business Oikawa-san, go back to your team." Oikawa smirked and practically skipped gleefully closer to Karasuno. Daichi just put his head in his hands and shook it. Why him?

"Oh Tobio-chan~!" Oikawa was almost singing. Kageyama jumped in surprise his grip on Hinata's ankle faltering for a second too long. Hinata screeched as the ground came up to meet his face. Kageyama lunged out the window after him, managing to pull Hinata's shirt and change his angle so he didn't break his neck before they both hit the ground in a messy pile of limbs.

Everyone fell silent, just watching the two as they lay there trying to get their bearings. Tsukishima hid his first break behind his hands before he broke and fell out of sight his loud fruity laugh drumming from the bus. Nobody lasted any longer. The entire team was pissing themselves with laughter, Oikawa included as he pointed at the two and laughed obnoxiously.

It was then that Daichi noticed the second years that'd previously been unloading the bus. They were standing off to the side of the commotion behind him, two of them trying to hide Ennoshita from his view. Daichi stepped back and crept up behind them as they were struggling to stay standing.

Ennoshita had found the clubs video camera. Daichi smiled happily; at least they seemed to have caught the idiocy. It'd make a good memory. However, at the moment Daichi was set on punishing them all. He strained his smile and placed a heavy hand on Ennoshita's shaking shoulder. Oh how Daichi loved the way he tensed and turned slowly toward him. Ennoshita gulped and offered him a nervous smile.

"Hah hah, Daichi-san, hi."

Daichi nodded and stared at him. "Ennoshita, keep hat tape." He muttered. Ennoshita looked surprised but nodded as Daichi stomped toward his team.

"You guys!" Everyone flinched and froze as well as they could, trying to suppress their giggles with hands over their mouths. "I can't leave you alone for FIVE MINUTES, FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'VE ALREADY GONE CRAZY."

"Kageyama get off me your heavy." Hinata mumbled into the asphalt against his face.

"I'm not that heavy dumbass, how about you try getting off me first." Kageyama shot back, whacking Hinata wherever he could reach.

"S-sorry Daichi… It's just… Tsukishima and… You should have seen it." Tanaka called between fits.

"KAGEYAMA! Don't smack my arse!" Hinata yelped. Both of them were flaming red in the face as Kageyama yelled back at him.

"Well gee Hinata maybe that wouldn't have happened if I could actually see. So get your fat arse of me!"

"Hey, I'm not fat! I'm smaller than you are, Bakageyama." Hinata screeched back into his ear. Daichi sighed and slapped a hand to his face.

"Then why do I feel like I'm being crushed?" Hinata kicked at Kageyama, smirking when he hears the reflex sharp intake of breath from him.

Daichi stalked forward and picked both of the arguing first years off the ground by the collar of their jackets. They ignored him and kept yelling at each other. Daichi looked over to where Suga was, he was good at calming the two down.

Suga was nowhere to be seen. Daichi looked around the crowd and decided he was going to kill Suga for abandoning him to the stressful handling of their freak duo as he dropped them on the ground side by side like little children.

"You two." He growled. They froze and looked up at him, having to squint because of the sun in their eyes.

"Ah, Daichi-san! Kageyama said I'm fat. I'm not fat am I?" Hinata cried clutching Daichi's leg and pointing an accusing finger at Kageyama.

Kageyama reached over and punched Hinata in the head.

"Oi, you called me fat first dumbass." Kageyama snapped at him. Tsukishima stuck his head out the window they both fell out of, or in Kageyama's case, jumped out of and waved a hand at them.

"Girls girls, you're both pretty ok."

"Shut up Tsukishima." They snapped in unison looking up to glare at Tsukishima's head sticking out of the window smirking at them.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Daichi's voice silenced them all, bringing everyone's attention to him. His entire team shifted from amused to deadpan in a matter of milliseconds. Oikawa just kept laughing at them.

"Tanaka, Nishinoya, get off the bus now. Asahi, go find Suga so I can murder him. Tsukishima shut up, Yamaguchi I'm disappointed. Ennoshita stop filming this Narita, Kinoshita, just go to the locker rooms and take Ennoshita with you. Oikawa." He said dropping his respectful honorific "Shut up and 'you two'." Daichi's voice became dark and cold when he looked down at Hinata and Kageyama beating each other up at his feet.

They paused, Kageyama straddling Hinata's waist, both of them yanking on each others shirts with one hand and whacking with the other. Both had red faces no longer from embarrassment but from well aimed smacks to their faces.

Daichi sighed down at them. "You two… I don't even know what to say to you two." He said running a restless hand through his hair.

"In our defence Daichi-san." Kageyama said staring straight in the eye. "Tsukishima started it."

Kageyama pitched forward unexpectedly. Daichi had crouched down beside him and smacked him over the back of his head. Kageyama's face slammed into Hinata.

 _Click_

A phone camera from Oikawa's direction clicked and Hinata and Kageyama pause in shock. Daichi made a faltering choking noise in the back of his throat and chuckled. His hit had forced the two first years into a mind-stopping kiss.

'Hah' Daichi thought, 'that'll shut them up.' He smirked smugly.


End file.
